I'm Glad I Came Today
by kingfalchuk
Summary: It was one of Rachel's traditions to get to know the person sitting next to her. But this guy was making her nervous. Rachel Berry never got nervous. AU Finchel. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I got this idea and ran with it. It's probably terrible though, but feedback is needed, because I think I might continue this story if people like it. _

* * *

Rachel had been going to basketball games for three years now, ever since her brother joined the team. She still didn't know which team he played for or how the game really worked, but she liked to be there to support him.

She walked in, taking her usual seat on the bench. She sat in the same seat for every one of his home games. It was interesting for her to see all the different types of people she ended up next to. Most of them said nothing to her, and there were those few that said a little too much.

Rachel kept looking at the end of the row, waiting for the person who would sit next to her. She watched as two men and a woman entered the row she was sitting in. She quickly looked away when one of the men sat down next to her.

She couldn't help but get to know this man, it was one of her many traditions to get to know the person sitting next to her. But there was something about this man, he was making her nervous and Rachel Berry was not one to get nervous. Luckily for her, the crowd cheered loudly signalling the beginning of the game.

She spotted her brother amongst the team in red and shared a small wave with him. Rachel was his good luck charm and it seemed to calm him down when he knew that she was in the crowd.

Five minutes later and the game was in full swing. Rachel wasn't focused on the game though, she was getting distracted. The guy next to her, who Rachel decided to name the 'attractive stranger', had moved closer to her during the celebration of one of the points and now their thighs were almost touching. Did it suddenly get hot in the stadium?

The game kept moving on.. slowly. It was probably one of the most boring games that Rachel had ever been to. And she'd probably fall asleep if it wasn't for the attractive stranger sitting next to her. Rachel knew she shouldn't, but she kept glancing his way, attempting to get a better look at this man. One time she looked for a little too long and he looked back, smirking at her before turning back to the game. Rachel forgot how to breathe. She didn't even know what was going on in the game anymore.

Half time rolled around and she kinda hoped that the man would get up for a drink or something so she could compose herself while he was gone, but he didn't. He simply turned to his two friends and spoke to them for a minute. Rachel couldn't tell what he was saying, but both his friends got up and walked to the hot dog stand at the back. Rachel was now alone with the attractive stranger.

She was focusing closely on a string on the bottom of her sweater but she felt him lean towards her, she felt her face suddenly get hot as he spoke.

"How come you're here alone?"

Rachel tried to answer as calmly as she could. "I come to watch my brother play. I've never missed a game of his."

"Oh." He replied. "Which one is he?"

Rachel pointed in the direction of her brother. "He's the one with the mohawk. Who are you here with?" she asked almost immediately.

"I'm with my best friend Sam and his girlfriend Quinn." They both returned to their seats as he spoke. A few seconds later and Sam and Quinn were making out. "But.. then that happens and I feel like I shouldn't have come." Rachel smiled apologetically as he inched closer. "So I pretend that i'm not even with them." Their legs were now touching.

They fell into a comfortable silence as the attractive stranger sipped on his drink. Rachel kept looking around the stadium before seeing her own face on one of the giant screens. Her heart sank. This was not happening. The strangers face was now on the screen as well. She looked away when the giant words 'KISS CAM' flashed across the screen and the familiar music began to play. She looked down into her lap, fiddling with the string on her sweater again. People in the crowd were now chanting. "Kiss, kiss kiss!" Rachel felt the stranger lean towards her again, but didn't look up as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "Don't want to disappoint them do you?" He asked. She shook her head. "Well come on then!" he said, almost excitedly.

She lifted her head out of her hands and faced him. "Okay" she whispered, and he almost didn't hear.

Rachel swears he smirked at her again before their lips touched. She could hear the crowd cheering for them. She never understood why thousands of people want to see other people kiss on the giant screen. It was just.. weird. There was something about kissing this man though, he was... different from all the other people she'd been seated next to.

Rachel definitely liked kissing this man, though she found it hard to comprehend anything when his tongue begged for entry into her mouth. She obliged quickly, opening her mouth as their tongues touched. This was possibly the best feeling Rachel had ever experienced. It seemed like hours before they broke away, but in reality it was only about a minute.

She looked up at the screen, the focus now on another couple making out. She smiled up at the attractive stranger before ducking her head in embarrassment.

"I can't believe we just did that." She said.

"Me either." He said as she looked up, that adorable smirk on his face again.

"And I don't even know your name." Rachel pointed out.

"I'm Finn. Finn Hudson. And your name is..?"

"Rachel Berry."

"Well Rachel Berry, i'm glad I came today."

The game resumed as Rachel felt Finn's hand slip into her own, lacing their fingers together. Not much was said for the remainder of the game, but their hands never left each other. This was definitely one of the best days of her life.

* * *

_Well thank you for reading.  
If you've made it this far then i'm guessing it wasn't terrible. _

_Remember, there might be more to this story if people like it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay so I finally got the inspiration to continue this story. I have absolutely no idea where it's going though lol. Hope you all like this chapter.

* * *

She sees him again two days later but she doesn't exactly recognize him at first. She's in the grocery store picking up a few things when she notices him over the other side. She wants to talk to him, but she doesn't, she just continues with her shopping. But a couple of minutes later when she feels someone wrap their arms around her, she just knows it's him.

She jumped a little at the contact, but quickly recovered as she snuggles back into his embrace.

"Hey." He whispers in her ear before letting her go.

"Hello." She says, it's almost silent, but he hears it.

Neither of them make a motion to speak again, so Rachel walks down the aisle, and he follows, keeping close by her side. It's like he's trying to protect her. And even though something in her mind is screaming at her, telling her it's a stupid thing to do, she's in love with that.

"Rach." He says, breaking the silence. "Call me stupid for this, but..." he hesitated. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." He lowers his voice for the last part.

She turns to face him. "I don't think you're stupid." She smiles. "Honestly, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either." She lowers her voice as well and Finn has to bend down so he can hear her.

The grin that appears on his face is amazing, the most adorable she's ever seen, and she can't help but smile either. Next thing she knows she's being pulled into another hug, and she's has to put down her items so she can hug him back.

"Well." He says, pulling back from her, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

She has to double-take. Did he just ask her out?

"Oh, with Sam and Quinn. I hate feeling like the third wheel and i'd really like to have you there." He adds, playfully nudging her.

She pushes him back. She takes a few minutes, acting as if it's a really hard decision, but she's dying to spend more time with him. "I would love to."

There it is. That adorable grin again. "Great!" he says, picking her up and spinning in a circle. He then puts her down, obviously realising that they're in the middle of a store.

It's all a bit fast for Rachel to comprehend, really. But the next thing she knows she's writing down her address and her phone number, handing it to Finn before he kisses her on the cheek and hurries away, saying "thank you." on the way.

* * *

Okay, so there's a problem. She has nothing to wear. Finn didn't even say where they were going and now she's worried about over dressing. She's tried calling her friend Santana, but hangs up before she can answer because Rachel knows she'd ask a million questions about where she's going.

Eventually she decides on the black dress she wears to almost everything. It hangs nicely on her, stopping just above her knee. She slips on her black high heels and a cardigan over the top of her dress. She's only just finished getting ready when she hears the knock at the door.

She swiftly makes her way to the door, grabbing her purse on the way. She opens it and Finn's standing there, mouth open while he looks at her.

"You know, it's rude to stare." She says.

"I know." He says. "But it's too hard not to when you look as hot as that."

He claps his hand over his mouth as if he shouldn't have said anything. Rachel just laughs. And honestly, Finn thinks it's the best sound he's ever heard.

"Let's start that again." He says. "Hello Rach."

"Hi Finn." She replies as he kisses her cheek and takes her hand. "Where are we going?"

"Oh, you know, this little place down the road. It's got the best damn food i've ever had." He says as they reach his car. She just smiles and nods.

They arrive at the place ten minutes later and from the outside it looks like a nice place. Rachel's wondering why she hasn't come here before. Finn takes her hand again and they walk in together, hand in hand. If you didn't know any better you'd think they've been dating for years. She just feels so comfortable with him.

He spots Sam and Quinn and makes his way over to them.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're a little late." He says.

"Ah, it's okay." Sam says.

"This is Rachel." He said, gesturing towards her.

"Very nice to meet you." Quinn says, shaking hands with her.

Rachel slips into the booth, Finn following close behind and they sit closer than they should be. She nervously puts her hand on his knee, relaxing when he puts his hand over hers, playing with her fingers.

The conversation dies down after the food arrives and Rachel finds herself day dreaming. She snaps back to reality when she hears Quinn saying her name.

"I'm sorry. What was it?"

"I was just wondering when you and Finn met?"

"Oh." Rachel says, looking towards Finn. He nods, so she continues. "We actually met at the basketball game the other day."

Quinn just nods and looks down. It's almost like she doesn't approve of Rachel. She feels a little out of place with Quinn, but relaxes when she feels Finn slip his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

She's not sure how it happens. She's taking a nice stroll down the street with Finn after dinner, and the next thing she knows she's in his car, sitting on his lap, kissing him ferociously.

She's not about to stop it either. This is the hottest thing she's ever done with anyone before. It might be because she hasn't felt this way towards anyone in like, forever.

Eventually, she slides herself off, taking her place back in the passenger seat.

"Wow." He breathed. "Time to get you home then."

He stated the car and they pulled away, heading towards Rachel's house.

"You know. It scares me how fast we're moving." She announces, but upon seeing the look on Finn's face she quickly adds, "But I love it."

He nods, looking at her. And you'd swear she'd just bought him the moon based on the size of the smile on his face. "I love it too."

They pull up outside Rachel's apartment, and she motions to get out.

"Wait." Finn tells her, so she settles back into the seat.

She watches closely as he gets out, makes his way around the car, and opens her door for her. He hold his other hand out to help her out of the car. She takes it and jumps out. Their hands don't leave each other as he closes the door and leads her inside the building.

She lives in a third floor walk-up, so it takes a little time to actually get to her door. As soon as they do she feels Finn press her back up against her door, kissing her like he hasn't done so in years. The kisses start slow and steady, and then they start to heat up, tongues slipping together while their hands roam all over each other.

After a while, she backs away, out of breath. He just smiles, and she can't stop herself from smiling back. He kisses her on the cheek, something she's noticed that he does all the time.

"Bye Rach." He says softly. "I'll call you tomorrow."

As he turns around to leave, "bye" is the only thing she can say, she's still recovering from the heated make out session they just had. She likes him way too much, but as it would seem, he likes her way too much too.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope that wasn't too bad. You know what to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know it's been a while, but here is the next chapter. You should notice that the rating has been put up, this is now an M rated story. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Even though it felt like longer since they'd kissed at the basketball game, she'd been seeing Finn for a month now. Not really doing anything specific though, just hanging out as friends would do. Finn calls her up more than he probably should, but neither of them seem to mind.

And it's completely obvious that Quinn doesn't approve of Rachel's relationship with Finn, whatever they're supposed to call it. She'll always shoot evil glares at Rachel, or make snarky comments whenever Rachel opens her mouth. It kinda makes Rachel sad because she thought that she'd end up being good friends with Quinn, but she sees now that is not about to happen.

So even though neither of them knows exactly what their relationship is, Finn and Rachel do all the things that couples usually do with each other. They see each other basically every day, holding hands and he'll kiss her in public if she lets him (which is basically never).

It's nice for Rachel to have someone around like Finn. The only other person who would do everything for her is her brother, Noah, but he's always travelling with the team. He was totally going to be in town for Rachel's birthday, which is in four days, but he cancelled when he found out he had to be around the other side of the world that day.

"Hey, you know what happens in a few days?" Finn asks as they're sitting together on the couch in her apartment.

"No." She giggles, looking towards him. "What?"

He pushes her side. "You know exactly what."

She shakes her head playfully. She knows exactly what happens, but she just wants to hear him say it. "I know." He announces loudly, throwing his hands in the air. "It's someone's... birthday!"

"Oh is it?" she asks, sitting up. "I wonder who."

He grabs her by the wrist, pulling her against his body, her face now inches from his. "Just this awesome girl I know." He says and she smiles as he kisses her, his hands on her back holding her close.

* * *

Finn asks her all the time what she'd like for her birthday, but she always replies with the same answer. "I don't want anything Finn, just having you around is enough."

But he definitely wants to get her something, he's just gotta figure out what to get. He thinks it might take a while to work it out, but her birthday is in_ four_ days. He doesn't have a while.

Thankfully, he knows exactly what to get her when they take a walk through Central Park the next day. She stops at Bow Bridge, looking down to the water.

"Finn, it's so pretty." She says, not even looking up.

"Yeah." He agrees, standing beside her, looking into the water. He moves his hand to the small of her back, subconsciously rubbing small circles there.

She reaches into her pocket for her phone, holding it up to take a picture of the beautiful scene around them. She squints and presses the button, but when she looks at the image, she just frowns.

"I hate these stupid things." She says, holding it up again.

"Yeah, so do I." He says with a chuckle.

He totally thinks it's cute when she takes a few more pictures, and wrinkles her nose at the result. Defeated, she shoves her phone back into her pocket.

And that's when Finn figures it out. He's going to buy her one of those super fancy cameras. You know... the ones with the interchangeable lenses. He knows they're expensive, but he doesn't care, Rachel's worth it.

* * *

Even though Rachel objects, Finn stays over the night of her birthday. He thinks that it would be much better if someone was to be with her in the morning, rather than her sitting by herself all that time.

She feels his hot lips on her cheek and his arm around her waist, but she keeps her eyes closed as she slowly wakes up. He leaves a few kisses on her cheek before she hears him leave the room. Cautiously, she opens one eye and spots him walking down the hallway. She shuts it just in time as he comes back, sitting on the bed once again.

She hears the rustling of paper, but she doesn't open her eyes. The next thing she feels is Finn kissing her again, this time on the mouth. She surprises him (and herself) when she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

"Good morning." She sighs when they break apart.

"Good morning. And happy birthday." He says, kissing her again.

"Mm, thank you." She says, holding him close as she beams up at him.

"Hey." He says. "I got something for you." He moves off her, grabbing something from the floor. It's a huge box, wrapped in paper printed with balloons.

"Finn." She whispers, staring at the box. "You didn't have to."

"Nah." He waves his hand as she takes the box. "It's fine. I wanted to. Plus... I think you'll like it"

He bites his lip as he watches her peel the wrapping paper away, her smile dropping once she realises what it is. He can see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She looks up at him slowly, her hands gripping tight on the box.

"Rach, um," he says, obviously worried by her reaction, "If you don't like it then I can take it back."

She looks up, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I love it Finn." She puts the camera back on the floor and launches herself at Finn, kissing him again, forcing her tongue straight in his mouth. She feels him relax before he kisses her back. "Thank you." She practically shouts as she peppers kisses all over his face. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

He just nods and holds her tight. He's pretty sure he doesn't ever want to let her go.

* * *

He makes breakfast for her and everything. Vegan pancakes with blueberries. They're basically the best thing she's ever tasted.

"Do you really have to go to work?" Rachel asks as she looks up at him, arms grasped tightly around his waist. "Can't you just stay here all day?"

He chuckles. "I wish."

She stands on her toes and kisses him soundly. She sinks back down to her normal height and he brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Don't forget about dinner tonight." He tells her. "With Sam and Quinn."

"Do I have to go?" she asks, looking down.

"Of course, it's _your_ birthday."

"But I don't think Quinn likes me very much." She says it softly, but he still hears her.

He places his finger below her chin, lifting it up and forcing her to look at him. "Hey. Who cares what she thinks? All that matters is that I like you. A lot."

"Thank you." She says, burying her head into his chest as much as she can and he holds her tighter.

"Uh, but I do have to go." He tells her.

She just giggles. "I know."

"So i'll see you tonight then."

She nods and walks towards the door, her hand held out for him and he takes it, following her to the front door. She turns to face him, standing on his shoes with her bare feet to make it easier to kiss him. She places her lips softly on his and then removes them just as fast. He just looks at her for a second, and soon he's crashing back down onto her lips, with much more need than before. She loses all thoughts as he tangles his hands in her hair, pulling her even closer (if that's possible).

After what feels like forever she reluctantly pulls away, stepping down from his feet, their hands still clasped together.

"Okay." She whispers. "Bye."

"Bye." He says back. "Enjoy your day, okay?"

She nods and he can't resist himself as he swoops down and places a quick peck on Rachel's lips before he leaves.

* * *

Dinner goes off just as planned. Well, besides the glares that Quinn is still sending. Rachel just tries her best to put on a smile and pretend like nothing is wrong, but she _knows_ Quinn doesn't like her.

Finn invites her back to his place afterwards; it's the nice thing to do, right? He knows it wasn't a date, and she knows too. Finn and Rachel are just friends... who like to kiss a lot.

He loveslovesloves the heels she wore tonight... he doesn't have to bend down so far to kiss her. And they make her legs look totally hot. Well, that and the tiny black dress she has on. It's barely long enough to cover her butt. Not that Finn would ever complain about it.

She's currently sitting on the bench in Finn's kitchen, her arms running up and down his back as he takes her bottom lip into his mouth. She smiles into the kiss, her tongue darting out of her mouth to run along his top lip as one of her hands cups his face. One of his hands is currently holding her left knee; the other is running up and down the bare patch of skin on her right thigh.

Finn breaks the kiss, taking a step back. "Can I try something?" he asks, almost nervously.

She nods. "Sure."

He hooks his hands underneath her knees and when she holds him around the neck he picks her up and carries her to his bedroom, placing her on the bed.

He resumes kissing her, pressing her deeper on the bed, though he's careful not to crush her. She threads her hands through his hair, and when his lips place tiny kisses down her neck, she can't exactly help the words that come flowing out of her mouth.

"Finn," she says, hair messy and lips swollen, "Touch me."

He stops kissing her neck. His words shy and soft, but she hears them. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He bends up and kisses her on the lips one last time, his arm reaching between them, finding the wet fabric of her panties. She giggles and squirms, arching her hips off the bed.

"See what you do to me?" She says, quite loudly. He knows that she isn't drunk, but he honestly wouldn't be surprised if she was.

She bites her lip as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down too slowly for Rachel's liking. Finn watches the reaction on her face, and yeah, he's pretty sure that she's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

He pulls her panties off her feet, chucking them behind him, earning another giggle from Rachel.

Slowly, he leaves kisses on the inside of her legs, trailing up to where she really wants him. He reaches her inner thigh, leaving a kiss on each side before blowing gently on her folds.

"Tease." She whimpers, her hands gripping at the sheets.

He flicks one of his fingers along her folds, opening them slightly. "Finn." He keeps going, adding slightly more pressure each time. His fingers are soaked in her juices now, and he's finding it really hard to concentrate when his face is that close to her.

Steadily he pushes one finger inside, earning a deep moan from Rachel. She tries to lift her hips off the bed, but he pushes her back down with his other hand. He begins pushing his finger in and out of her. "Faster." He obliges, adding a second finger swiftly as her breathing intensifies.

She squirms, trying to kick her legs, but Finn holds them still. She tries to say something, but just babbles out a bunch of incoherent words. He stills his fingers, but doesn't remove them and she looks up from her position on his bed to see what happened. He takes this as a good opportunity and reaches his tongue out, licking her clit. The strangled moan she lets out this time makes Finn happy with himself. He's never been able to coax a sound like that out of anyone.

He continues to suck on her clit, changing the speeds every now and then. It's driving Rachel absolutely mad. "Finn." He slowly moves his fingers again, building up to the pace he had before

It's not long before she's screaming out in delight, her cries filling the room as she squirms uncontrollably under his touch. He doesn't stop anything until she's lying motionless on his bed, her breathing heavy.

He wipes his hand and his mouth as he crawls up his bed. He's greeted with her huge grin. "Thank you." She says.

He kisses her and she can still feel her own taste on his lips. "Thank you." He replies.

"But I didn't do anything." She admits. "I feel kinda bad."

"It's fine, honestly. It's your birthday anyway.. your own treat."

She turns and kisses him once, she just can't help it, she's addicted to kissing him. He pulls her close, underneath the covers, and she moulds her body into his as he places a kiss into her hair.

She's definitely sleepy now so she rests her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing. She can feel herself drifting off to sleep, but she won't let that happen, not yet.

"Best birthday ever." She says, sleep heavy in her voice.

He doesn't respond, but he finds her hand, lacing their fingers together. She eventually lets herself drift off to sleep, the calming beat of Finn's heart loud in her ears.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope that wasn't too bad. I have absolutely no idea where this story is going lol. You know what to do now. ;)


End file.
